


Dot-Dot-Pause-Dot-Dot-Dot-Dot-Pause-Dot-Dot-Long-Dash

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Spanish and though it isn't mentioned Cecil is also POC, Carlos is deaf, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Tattooed Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil may be renowned for his voice but his boyfriend, Carlos, doesn't even know what he sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dot-Dot-Pause-Dot-Dot-Dot-Dot-Pause-Dot-Dot-Long-Dash

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've been playing around with. Carlos is deaf and he communicates with Cecil through American Morse code (https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/5a/Morse_comparison.svg) (which probably isn't accurate, please don't comment about how badly written it is; I tried). It's dumb fluff and also badly written, enjoy.
> 
> (Side note: the title reads "Cecil")

When he wakes up, perfect Carlos is still laying on top of him and he's all but enveloped in the scientist's grip. Arms and legs alike are tangled together and Carlos's face is pressed into Cecil's shoulder, soft snores escaping his mouth. As Cecil tries to shift into a more comfortable position, he is met with quiet whines and a soft hand to his face, fingers running over his cheek. No, tapping. It's morse code and he recognises it easily. 

_**Dot-dot-dot dash dot-dash dot-dot-pause-dot-dot** _

Or, to put it into the English language: _**stay** _. Obediently, Cecil stops trying to wriggle from under his boyfriend and presses kisses to his perfect hair instead. And he mumbles gentle words to his boyfriend, despite knowing that he can't hear them. It's taken him a while to adjust to the fact that Carlos can't hear him, can't hear the voice he's renowned for, but they have other ways of talking. Carlos is tapping against his cheek again.__

_**Dash-dash dot-pause-dot dot-pause-dot-dot dash-dot dot-dot dash-dot dash-dash-dot  
(Morning) ** ___

Smiling at him, Cecil pushes himself up on his elbows and his boyfriend shifts down to lie against his chest instead. And Cecil taps the message out on Carlos's temples in return; then, he runs a hand through his boyfriend's hair, pulling it free of the ponytail that he'd forgot to take it out of yesterday. Carlos makes a soft noise and sits up, looking blearily at him, before fumbling on the bedside table for his glasses. Once he's pushed them on, he smiles at Cecil and pokes him in the stomach. 

Carlos looks perfect even in the morning with his hair tangled around his face and his glasses askew and his face flushed from sleep. It's not fair on Cecil, it really isn't, it's just taking advantage of how much he loves the scientist. He presses kisses to Carlos's bare chest, enjoying the warmth and the sound of his heart pounding. 

_**Dot-dot-pause-dot-dot dot-pause-dot dot-dot-dash dot-dash-dash dot-dash dash-dot dash dash-dot-dot-dot dot-pause-dot-dot dot dot-dash dash-dot-dash dot-dash-dot dot-dash dot-dot-dot dash?  
(You want breakfast?) ** ___

Whilst Cecil translates, Carlos runs his fingers through his hair and pulls his hair back into a neater ponytail. He leans forward and presses gentle kisses to Cecil's mouth, pulling the man into a sitting position. Cecil taps out "sure" and makes another attempt to get up, shifting towards the side of the bed. His boyfriend is still sat on his lap, sliding his arms around his torso and playing with Cecil's tattoos. They purr at him lovingly. 

"Carlos..." Cecil groans, as his boyfriend makes himself comfortable there, "I thought you wanted to get up... I've got work soon, come on." Knowing Carlos won't have got any of that, he pokes at him to get the point across instead. When Carlos doesn't move off his lap, he just adjusts him accordingly and picks him up and carries him with him. Despite the scientist being taller, Cecil can lift him easily. 

_**Dot-dot-dot dot-pause-dot dot-dot-dot dash dot-pause-dot dash-dot dash-dash-dot  
(So strong)** ___

Carlos praises, drumming his fingers against Cecil's cheek still, but finally wriggling free of his arms once they reach the kitchen, (and after they've had a small smooching session against the kitchen counter), so that he can get to work on breakfast. As Carlos gets to work on what looks like it could become pancakes, Cecil gets to work on coffee and as they work on their individual tasks, they move around each other. And Cecil becomes sure that Carlos is bumping hips with him intentionally. What a cutie.

Once breakfast has been made, they sit at the table together and work on keeping their nervous and jittering table still as they eat. And Carlos holds Cecil's hand across the table, squeezing it every time the table tries to jolt away from them. They have got to purchase a braver table. Cecil waits until the very last moment to stand up and head back to their bedroom to get dressed in his usual radio attire. 

He isn't sure why but Carlos found it amusing that he had an entire outfit just for wearing throughout his radio show, ("the point of radio is that nobody can see you, Cecil"), when he found out. ("Well, what is the point?" Cecil had returned. "For people to listen." Carlos's face fell abruptly and it took multiple kisses to get him to smile again). He's half dressed when Carlos shows up, still drinking the purple-ish dregs of his coffee, and wraps his arms around him from behind. 

_**Dash-dash-dot dot-pause-dot dot-pause-dot dash-dot-dot long-dash dot-dot-dash dot-dot-pause-dot dash-dot-dash  
(Good luck) ** ___

Cecil buttons his shirt up and turns to press kisses to his boyfriend's dark skin again. And he wishes him a good day and then, he has to head out or he'll be late to work. They've slept in today and it's already reaching the lazy part of the afternoon. Broadcast time. He hopes they can continue their quiet day when he gets home. He doesn't think Carlos is working today, so his hopes are up.

_"Did I mention listeners that I've been having the best time with my boyfriend ever since we filled out and admitted the relationship form to the city council? We can now go on dates to new and exciting places. Like the dog park, where you must never go. I've told Carlos that we must not ever visit the dog park..."_

His mind never drifts far from his boyfriend when he's speaking to the listeners in Night Vale and he often finds himself talking about him. This is normally okay but today, the studio manager starts making a buzzing noise like an angry nest of wasps which he takes to mean that he should stop talking about Carlos right now. He goes abruptly to the weather before he can be attacked by the studio manager. The last intern that got attacked by the studio manager had to retire after he was covered in stinging black welts that oozed pus. 

When he gets home, he is welcomed by his boyfriend who's made more Spanish food for him to try. Cecil prefers plainer foods that aren't as sour or spicy- like cold, raw octopus tentacles- but he's a good boyfriend so he willingly tries everything and finds most of it to be alright tasting. He tells Carlos it's delicious and admires the way his face lights up. 

_**Dot-dot-pause-dot-dot dot-pause-dot dot-dot-dash dot-pause-dot-dot dot dot-dot-dot dot-dash-dash dot dot dash dot-dot-pause-dot dot dot-dot-pause-dot dot-dot long-dash  
(You're the sweetest, Cecil) ** ___

"I'm nowhere near as sweet and perfect as you." Cecil drawls in his usual smooth tone, leaning on the table so he can stare into perfect Carlos's perfect deep brown eyes. His boyfriend just nods, looking a little puzzled, but he doesn't say anything. With a sigh, Cecil takes his boyfriend's hand and repeats the message in morse and Carlos smiles at him a little sadly. And he taps out an apology. Cecil raises an eyebrow. 

Without faltering, Carlos gets to work typing out a longer apology on Cecil's wrist: **I'm sorry that I make things so difficult for you every day. I really wish we could talk like normal boyfriends sometimes but... It's difficult to learn to speak when you can't hear the words, Cecil. I've been trying my hardest. Would you like to go back to using ASL instead?**

They'd tried sign language before but Cecil hadn't been very good at it and had ended up fumbling all his words. It had made Carlos laugh at first but his patience disappeared as his boyfriend continued to scramble and confuse his words. Eventually, Cecil had suggested morse code- as he had already learnt it when he was younger, like every citizen in Night Vale. The people that hadn't learnt had mysteriously disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving nothing behind but puddles of ink. 

Cecil shakes his head and moves around to the other side of the table, straddling his boyfriend's lap and tilting his chin so he can look him in the eyes. Carlos blinks at him and Cecil's heart melts in his chest. Then, he directs Carlos's eyes to Cecil's mouth and taps out a command against Carlos's shoulder. 

_**Dot-dot-pause-dot dot-pause-dot dot-dot-dot-dot-dot dot-dot-pause-dot-dot dash-dash dot  
(Copy me) ** _

_**dot-pause-dot dash-dot-dash  
(OK) ** ___

Slowly, to make sure that Carlos can read him, Cecil speaks. 

"I love you." 

Carlos's eyebrows pull together. 

"I love you." Cecil repeats, poking him in the chest to exaggerate the last word. 

"I...." Carlos attempts, "I..." He shakes his head. Clears his throat. 

_**Dash dot-pause-dot dot-pause-dot dash-dot-dot dot-dot dot-dash-dot dot-dash-dot dot-dot dot-dot-pause-dot dot-dot-dash long-dash dash?  
(Too difficult?) ** ___

__Carlos nods and presses his forehead against Cecil's, pressing kisses to his face. They both decide to leave it for now and head to the couch to watch a movie together. Well, as it's Carlos's choice, it actually ends up being a documentary but still. And Carlos settles against Cecil and their feet rub together. Carlos's feet are very warm and unlike Cecil's, still have all their toes._ _

__Eventually, Carlos falls asleep against Cecil's chest. Or, at least, he lays still and breathes softly. Perhaps he is actually dead and a very convincing corpse posing as a living body but Cecil doubts it. When the documentary draws to an end, he nudges Carlos awake and leads him away to bed where they collapse in a tangle of arms and legs and old shirts and tentacle tattoos. He thinks Carlos is already asleep and settles against him so he can sleep too._ _

__It's warm and his boyfriend is wrapped around him so it's easy to close his eyes and relax. Even his tattoos stop wriggling around and stay still so that he can rest._ _

It's only as he's drifting off that he hears a badly mumbled:  
"Cecil..." And a hand claws at his chest, pulling on his shirt.  
"Shhh..." Cecil takes his hand and kisses it gently, "Sleep."  
"Cecil..." Carlos shifts against him and yawns. 

__It's only later when Cecil gets up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night that he realises Carlos spoke to him. And when he collapses back into bed, he kisses his boyfriend over and smothers him in a proud hug. Carlos just grunts and rolls away from him. Oh, well. They can be excited in the morning._ _


End file.
